Lessons on Letting Go
by VeiledLantern
Summary: NaruSasu. Ino saw Naruto and Sasuke buying flowers! Could it be... he had already chosen a girl? lucky whore...teaming up with Sakura, they followed him to end up in a graveyard. Is that Sasuke talking on the tombstone? Why the hell Naruto is here?


a/n:01-22

hmmm, some kind of mindless writing, pardon for the lack of finesse. I did not go through the story twice to check. I just had to let out the thought that is bugging me the whole day. I have to write this unless I'll be bothered and distracted by this for sometime ; and oh btw, this is a shonen-ai evil laugh. Naruto is so strong headed. He has that natural strength morally and emotionally. One that Sasuke sooo needs. His strength is exhaustible and external. So yeah, Naruto is Sasuke's wall. That's one of the many reason why Naruto fits to be the seme. Wakarimashita ka? (understood?)

a/n 02-24

ok, have rechecked the fic, spotted missing and misspelled words and fixed some problems. I hope I did. Thx for the comments everyone, It really, really helps with my writing.

The reason why I put up with Nihongo is that whenever I write fanfic, I always imagine the original characters playing the part. It adds to the realism, plus I get to make them OC easier. So then, the solution I came up with the Japanese/English thing is to put the translation in the fic itself, and then you could check for more explanation on the footnotes later on.

anyway, if you people had watched episodes 166 (The Bird Country Mission) that's when Naruto had seen some parallelisms on the Daimyo's thirst for revenge to Sasuke's. I was soo inspired when he had seen it and was thinking what Sasuke had said and he shouted "I'm not going to let you go!" its kinda cute and sweet, hehe, I wonder what would happen when he had been able to change that bastard of a best friend of his. So here goes my fic.

Edited Mar07  
---------------------------------------------------  
Edited Feb24  
---------------------------------------------------  
EDITED-Feb06

---------------------------------------------------  
**"Lessons on Letting go"**  
veiledlantern  
elfeldar(at)hotmailDOTcom  
-----------------------------------------------------

_/Mou... what a boring day../_

Another day with no mission with her manning their family flower shop.

Ino pouted, her elbows resting on the table, and her chin digging on her palms. This is one of the times where she really wishes that something would happen. Anything, just to take her out from this boredom.

Ino perked up from the counter when she saw two costumers walking inside.

"Irrashai! (Welcome!)" She smiled amiably.

But the smile was immediately wiped out when she opened her eyes to check the newcomers.

Actually, Her eyes widened. Two boys. Buying a flower.

Naruto and Sasuke.

One who is too clueless to think about giving a girl a flower and one that is virtually uncaring about everything, much less thinking about one.

After the initial shock from seeing the least expected persons in her shop, the first thing she did after trying to stop raising her brows is to greet them. They are just probably passing by to ask for Sakura. The forehead princess is their teammate after all. That calmed her and widened her smile to a more genuine one. The two boys merely stared at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto and Sasuke. Are you looking for Sakura? She has not passed here yet."

Sasuke just ignore her and made his eyes wander on the flowers displayed. Naruto attempted a poor explanation, displaying a wide grin and scratching his head. Seemingly bashful of being caught in the act of doing subtle things like buying flowers.

"A-anou, Ino-chan, we're not really looking for Sakura..." then he looked sideways to glace at the clumps of flower around him. That gave Ino the silent answer. Her unbelieving eyes fell immediately to the silent, unmoving boy behind Naruto, whom is currently scanning the myriad of flowers around them

_/Could it be? Masaka(impossible)... surely Sasuke would not give them to Sakura... but no, Naruto had said that they're not looking for her, but who/_

"Er... Ino? Ino-chan?" Naruto peered at the other blonde in front of him and waved his hand at her face. What's happening to her? She looked frozen. Naruto stepped closer and looked at her intently. Maybe she is sick. Nobody would place a genjutsu at her in this place, and if there would ever be one, they should have felt it already.

Suddenly, Ino snapped out of her trance.

"A-ah, gomen, gomen (sorry, sorry)" she flashed a smile then walked towards the flowers, signaling for

them to follow.

"So, what are you buying? Who would it be for? Maybe I could help you pick flowers for the lucky girl" Ino cheerfully address them in between clenched teeth. Kami, its a good thing she had been able to deliver it without sounding sarcastic. It's good to be in constant practice. She smiled widely. Too wide to be true but it seemed that the two boys did not notice.

"I will take this one." Come the clipped, controlled voice of her dream boy.

Ino is quite surprised to the fact that Sasuke is now several feet away from her on the left side, while he is just right by her side a moment ago.

"A Wisteria?" she scrunched her brows at that. _/Why a Wisteria? What kind of a girl is that? Its not even a type of flower for courting._

She refrained herself from objecting. Knowing Sasuke, he would not listen to her. He is the type do not easily listen to anyone. And besides, her burning curiosity and jealousy is much more powerful than the helpful person she should be as the attendant right now.

"Uhh, ok, I'll wrap this up for you. What kind of wrapping do you want then?"

"Eh? There are different kinds of wrapping of flowers? Why should there be?" Naruto interjected, baffled.

"Of course there is, baka(stupid). You need to be attentive, not just about flower, the wrapping also speaks that you're serious about it." Ino told Naruto in a scolding voice.

"Hmmm..." Naruto just fixed her a slit-eyed dumb face. Annoyed, she scowled at him and turned her attention to the man of her dreams.

"Anything would do. I needed this much." He grabbed a bunch and looked to her. Ino bit her intrigue inside and scooped the cluster of flowers from Sasuke's hand and proceeded to wrap it in an immaculate paper then presented it to him.

"Here, good luck then"

Sasuke just gave her a quizzical look and accepted the bouquet. Naruto put his hands behind his head and started following Sasuke as the boy goes out of the shop.

Ino waited for some time in front of the cashier's table, tapping her feet on the floor, feeling restless. Another minutes passed. Then another. But still, no Sakura. Finally giving up, she raced inside the house to call her friend/rival.

This is big news! Uchiha Sasuke had finally chosen someone and is going to meet her today!

----------------------------------

"WHAAT!" Somewhere, birds flew out of their perch.

Ino cringed. That shriek could have alerted half of the Konoha populace.

"I told you, it was true. Now thinking back, it is kinda weird. I'm not that sure if the flowers are really for his courting anymore." Ino frowned.

"Oh, no, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun has found another girl aside from me..." Sakura mumbles, ignoring her friend

"Found another girl... no... can't be..."

"I know! Lets follow him and Naruto so we would know what are they up to!"

That time Sakura caught Naruto's name that promptly made her snap out of her mini-trance

"Wait. Naruto? Did you just say that Naruto is with him?"

"Yeah, I did, aren't I? Geez Sakura, and here I thought your wide forehead is very good in receiving information" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sou ka.(So that's it). I know, we could corner Naruto later on to make him confess who the girl is. And

then..." Sakura cracks her fingers. Who would have thought that Tsunade-sama's training would Very useful indeed?

Two horrendous smiling girls with black aura emanating out of them go out of the flower shop. Obviously, people avoided their way.

The girls never mind anyway. Never, really mind.

And so they went.

----------------------------------

Sasuke walks towards the ground with Naruto behind him. He padded on, his feet seemingly heavy. He halted when he was greeted with the familiar gravestone that is full of vines and grasses, obviously neglected. He handed the bouquet to Naruto and momentarily sweeps out the vines to clear the writings before standing in front of the stone, head bowed.

"I thought I can coat my heart with hate all my life to forget all the hurt your death had caused. I have made wrong choices my whole life, endangered and hurt the people that could have helped me heal. I believed then that hate would be the key for me to fulfill my revenge for you, never caring even if I would prowl to the deepest pits of darkness just to kill the hate. Kill Him."

Sasuke paused then closed his eyes

"I rejected everyone. Cut all the bonds that held me. Crush any feelings and rejected the love that is directed towards me, whatever kind of love that may be. Just to do it. To do anything, everything to be stronger so I can kill him."

"But… it seems like that I cannot fulfill the promise I've made myself the day you died. I cant. I'm... not that sure anymore." He slumped on the grounds,

Naruto just stare at him solemnly while clutching the bouquet of flowers. Wisteria. His mother's favorite. She had a lot on them hanging at their backyard once. It seemed like a very long time ago.

"You're disappointed with me again, aren't you? I never met up with Itachi's level, he always win. I'm always at his back. I should always be the one to give you failure. The weak one. The one who can't do anything even protect myself, so pathetic that I was spared to live. Live in the past. Live this shameful and dirty life."

Breathe.

"And you know what? I don't even deserve those love and attention given to me. I don't, I don't…. Why should they…"

Jaws set firm. Eyes squint shut. Forcing the heat behind the lids to back out. A deafening silence contrary to the clash of emotions raging throughout his whole being. He struggled to rein the strong emotions circling around his heart, his brains, and his muscles. Making him hurt more. Pushing him to cry.

"...I'm sorry..." He heartbreakingly croaked in whisper. A whisper in the wind that he fervently hoped that would reach the heavens from where they now dwell. Wishing on the gods that the breeze would be strong enough to carry those words up high where they would hear his heart. That forgiveness would not be too late for someone like him.

That time, Naruto went to his knees and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke leaned on the touch, feeling the strong palms against his muscles, drawing strength from the contact.

"Because I cannot bring myself to hate anymore. I do not have the strength to live the hate. I'm tired of it.

I've awakened.

Because now, I have embraced the light I so loathed once. The one that I thought is my source of weakness turned out to be my strength." He took the flowers from Naruto and placed it on his parent's grave.

"And now, I'm letting it all go to. Forget the revenge. Forget the past live on the present. Protect the ones you love"

"Because it's what this person had taught me." Sasuke paused then looked at Naruto.

"He taught me that the past is past and we should live on the now, that I'll only bring death to myself if I continue on my revenge. That your most important person is the one that are gives you true strength. Hate will just exhaust you till you became dry... and empty. He taught me that revenge would not take me anywhere. How hard did it take him to make me believe. He never quit. He never gave up on me. He 'believes' in me. And that's what I like of him. And that's the one that had brought me to my salvation.

Naruto skidded closer and sit indian style beside Sasuke. Sasuke scuffled on his shirt and shifted, quite uncomfortable on where the subject is nearing.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, this is Naruto, the person that had rescued me from the darkness. He is my... ah..." He swallowed and fiddled with the petals, a very faint blush got away from his formidable, composed and disciplined self.

"I hope you would be happy for me on my choice" Sasuke readjusted himself to bow on the ground.

"Please forgive me, if I failed you once again. I'm sorry to disappoint you more father, but I cannot continue our bloodline anymore." He rose again to sit down. Naruto once in his life, silent, patiently waiting and listening to his partner.

"I have made my decision. He never let me go in my darkest hour. He continued believing in me even though I have already severed our bonds. He is always there. He's my light. My strength My saviour. He had awakened me from my blind quest and made me realized to continue with my life instead of wasting it away on revenge."

"He's there for me. Always there." He clutches Naruto's hand.

"And He never let me go. And I would also never let him go." He squeezed the other's hand tighter.

Naruto beamed on the tombstone and slung his lanky arms at Sasuke, hugging him close.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, daijoubuttebayo! (it's okay!) I will take care of Sasuke here and protect him with my whole life. And that's right! I'm not going to let go of him anytime..." He fisted his hands at his chest then face Sasuke with that big smile of his.

"...Eien(…forever)"

His beautiful blue, blue eyes danced in the afternoon light from the emotions installed along with the words he had said. Sasuke smiled and did not move when Naruto leaned down so their lips would meet. They parted for some seconds to retrieve some breath then Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck to be enslaved again by those lips full of unspeakable love.

_Someday he can make himself deserving of that love. He is sure of it. _

He won't give up.

----------------------------------

Ino and Sakura trudged back to the Yamanaka flower shop, dazed. Their supposed to be revenge plan entirely forgotten. Naruto had really dragged Sasuke on his label as the Number One most surprising ninja in Konoha this time. They only caught a third of the scene.

But that did not lessen the shock one bit.

They still cant believe their ears... and their eyes. What the hell? It looked almost sinful even though the... k-kiss is sincere.

"Maybe this will wear off after a day...?" Ino nodded to nobody her teal eyes glazed.

"Uh... yeah."

They had just to accept it, anyway. Funny thing is, Sakura doesn't feel any hurt inside. Why is she not mad on Naruto? It would fit more on her character to pummel the overly kind, push over boy to dust and particles. Maybe its the inherent good heart in her. Maybe it's her newfound fondness with Naruto. Maybe amidst her so-called great love for Sasuke, it is not enough. Or maybe its not really love. Whatever she had heard on what Sasuke is saying is enough. Because she knows. She can't give what Naruto can give to the other boy. In which incidentally is what Sasuke wants.

"Maybe they're really meant for each other, you know..." Sakura think aloud.

"Umm... Hello? Sakura? In case you haven't noticed they're both guys..." Ino reasoned out with brows up. She had recovered a bit while spending the time walking.

"So what? Sasuke needs Naruto more than anything, as Naruto wants Sasuke more than anything. Hell, even more than ramen. I know that. I've spend some long time with them as their teammates. I've seen what that boy can do, no matter how idiotic can he be at times." Sakura smiled fondly at their memories together when they were younger.

"Ah, if that's what you want, suit yourself. I'm going to hook up with Chouji first before accepting the two of them." Ino put her hands on her waist before stalking off inside their shop. So, they're already here, she have not realized.

"Oh come on, you'll going to accept it sooner or later, you're just shocked." Sakura called out on her friend and giggled.

Maybe it's actually just an infatuation.

She looked wistful at the moment but easily brushed it off and followed the other blonde she is also fond of inside.

----------------------------------

Later before the sun sets, Sakura met them across the road on her way home. Naruto is walking lazily, looking at the sky, with Sasuke beside him, hands on his pocket. She ran to them and stopped several feet away before flashing a big grin.

"Congratulations! Did you receive your blessings?"

"Eh?" Naruto always the clueless one looked at her with big blue eyes.

It took seconds before Sasuke finally speak his silent admission. He looked sideways, feeling a bit guilty and worried, knowing what the pink-haired girl feels about him.

"A-aa..."

Silence reigned. Sasuke waited for the inevitable. Naruto is still clueless as ever. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. A lone leaf breezed past them. Dogs bark. Birds chirp. Dusts misplaced themselves on the continuing road.

Seeing their reaction, Sakura giggled. Then Naruto, feeling he had missed something, take his hands down from his head and stare at the two

"Oe, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your stupidity" The sarcasm is there but a hint of gentleness is present. Which is starting to get more obvious as the days goes by. She just hasn't realized why is it so till now.

Sakura let out a little laugh. Naruto exploded then and there, spouting accuses and raging on everything he could think of. Sasuke just sighed and smiled fondly. A bit.

Of course Sakura caught that one.

.After Naruto's little ruckus and everything has been settled she bullied the two to walk her home.

Yeah, letting go is the best weight lifter ever.

----------------------------------

daijoubu-its all right. A phrase that delivered in a proper tone would give out an assurance. ttebayo-shortened of dattebayo when added as a suffix. Naruto's expression. I think the literal translation is somewhere like 'that is' I dunno. I may be wrong.  
eien-forever, permanent, immortal, eternal (floats in the air)  
sou ka-that's it!  
baka-stupid  
gomen-sorry  
masaka-impossible  
aa-an affirmative answer.well, depends on the tone of the speaker.


End file.
